


Good Help is Difficult to Find

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Death Eaters, The Quidditch Pitch: Darkness Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: The perfect help is difficult to find...





	Good Help is Difficult to Find

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The Vampire Council's [notification](http://www.greatestjournal.com/users/gd_owlpost/157791.html) could not have come at a better time. Slowly our plans come to fruition and I only need be patient. My master's vulture, Renault took flight soon after attempting to feed on Augustus' creations.  
  
"Rotting flesh is as desirous to him as it seems to be to you, Augustus old friend." I walked amongst his laboratory, taking interest in his newest endeavours. "You and I are more alike than before, Augustus. You animate the dead and I give them life." I tilt my head to the side and look at the young man with a lob-sided head atop his shoulders lying on a stone table and raising my eyebrows, I turn back to Augustus.  
  
"Is that Rosier?"  
  
"His nephew. We were never able to find Evan's body," his breathing was slowly returning to normal and he appeared to grow more comfortable in my presence, when I suppose I moved too fast and frightened the old man.  
  
"Severus was a fool for ever thinking himself capable of loving anyone." Augustus opens his mouth to say something when the Weasley boy arrives with his plunder. He is quite a delectable morsel. His blood invigorates more than my own servant's ever could and realizing this, I speak to Augustus as I carefully walk toward Weasley. "I have another to add to your collection, Augustus."  
  
Weasley's pulse quickens and his eyes widen when my breath catches in my throat. That blood pumping through his veins called to me. "A delectable morsel, indeed." I stroke his face with the back of my hand and in an instant I tear through his robes and dipping my head forward, I sink my fangs into him, not just to feed this time, but to claim. Claiming him as my own. I sank my claws into his mind and took him into sweet oblivion with me as I fed. His arms encircled me and when my tongue laved the puncture marks, he moaned and fell into the dark abyss of his own mind. As he sleeps, that perfectly clear chest now marred by the mark of the vampire, I go in search of my servant.  
  
I find my servant alone in his bedchamber, awake and staring at the ceiling. Locking and silencing the room, I hover above him and smile ferally upon him, flattening myself to the low-ceiling just above his head, I wait for the fear to creep to his eyes before taking my meal. It takes but a few moments for me to descend upon him and pinning him to the bed with my entire body, I dig my teeth into the hollow of his throat. His heartbeat, however, never quickened. It just remained steady as if he'd already accepted his fate. _"You do not make this pleasurable, slave... and neither will I!"_  
  
His blood fountains from his open neck where his throat once sat unharmed beneath that milky skin. I raise myself up on my hands, my hips still pressed against his own and look into the hollow eyes beneath me as he gurgles for breath. He blinks slowly and I feel the warmth of his blood trickle down my chin. Licking my lips, I moan in pleasure when the last of his blood seeps from the gaping wound. "Your position has been terminated."  
  
A little water and the wave of my wand cleans and refreshes my appearance. Conjuring a glass chalice, I place it at the hollowed out throat of my slave and turning him toward me, I watch in fascinated glee as his blood fills the chalice.  
  
Returning to the laboratory, I find Weasley atop the worktable I had taken him in and no sign of Augustus. _Fool!_ Weasley's chest rises and falls slowly... slower... then slower still. The bite, if exposed, can lead to infection. Leaning over his body, his legs on either side of my hips, I trace the wound with my tongue, keeping my eyes locked on his. Laving it gently, I smile when he moans again and against my chest I can feel the blood pressure rise to other areas. His eyes flutter open as his wound is healed.  
  
"They await you in the drawing room, my pet." Before he can say anything, I right myself and quickly leave the room. I find Rodolphus with Augustus in the drawing room in front of a portrait and I sit behind them when Weasley enters the room. Raising the chalice to my lips, I lock my gaze to his. _Soon, my pet. Soon._


End file.
